


6# Boo! Haunted House

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [6]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Gen, Guys are having fun, Halloween vibes, Haunted House, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, something funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: There is nothing better than having some quality time with your friends in a haunted house while visiting an amusement park - expect if you ask from Flake.





	6# Boo! Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the fic #5 being a bit disturbing, here's something funny and sweet for change. ^^

_The prompt: The character, along with one or more others, decides to visit a local haunted house attraction that’s just opened up._

* * *

A new local attraction - cheesily named Das Regenbogenland - had just been opened up in town and of course, Till had insisted they should visit there on one of their rare free days. Flake - who absolutely loathed anything involving a huge dose of adrenaline rush - was suspicious about the idea at first. His ideal holiday didn’t involve hanging around in an artificial plastic land, listening to kids’ screams and ending up having a terrible headache for the rest of the day. But now, when he had managed to find a perfect, quiet spot in a café, enjoying his beer and ice cream, he had to admit it hadn’t been so bad after all.

His precious snack time was interrupted too soon though while their two lovebirds - Richard and Paul, who were having the best time of their lives - sat down at the same table unexpectedly.

“That was truly amazing!” Paul shouted his eyes glittering from joy.

Richard seemed to be excited as hell as well. “Let’s go again!!” he shouted and kissed the other guitarist, making Flake stare awkwardly in another direction.

The keyboardist could only wonder where on earth they had been and doing what exactly, but he didn’t have time to ask while the two guitarists already disappeared as quickly as they had come. Their behavior reminded Flake of elementary school kids on a field trip for the first time in their life without constant adult supervision.

He took the last sip from his beer. _Oh well, maybe I should go and see what the other guys are up to. _It was actually an excuse: in reality, he was craving for some cotton candy.

He soon saw Till, Ollie, and Schneider playing a classic theme park game in which you had to throw balls to basket to win useless toys. The main prize in their game was a giant Pikachu and it seemed like they were now seriously competing who would get it.

“What’s up, guys?” Flake tried to ask.

But Till was concentrating on his round and didn’t want to answer any questions. “Not now, we are busy.” He measured the right angle and threw the ball, ending up failing.

“Scheisse!” he shouted and Flake smiled himself when he saw how embarrassed all the moms and dads gathered there looked when their kids asked what that word meant.

In no time, Richard and Paul, holding their hands, rushed towards them.

Richard pointed at something in the distance. “Guys, guys, we should definitely check that out!”

“Check what?” Till asked, disappointment in his voice because Ollie had just won the huge Pikachu.

Flake tried his best to see what was written on the glowing neon sign:

**DAS GEISTERHAUS**

As usually, their guitarist’s ideas didn’t seem so tempting to him. “But isn’t the park gonna close soon?”

“C’mon, the ride is only a couple of minutes. Let’s go all together, pleeeeeeaseeee,” Richard begged.

“Sure,” Schneider said and Till and Ollie nodded as well.

“I-I’m not really into this kind of stuff, maybe you go and I’ll wait here, my cotton candy is not finished yet…”

Till grabbed their keyboardist from the arm and with one bite, the cotton candy was finished. “He's done now, let’s go.”

The day had been quiet and the teenage employee in charge of the haunted house startled to death when six guys suddenly interrupted his phone browsing. “G-guten A-abend umm…do you have…tickets?”

Flake whispered to Till: “I don’t have any freaking tickets.” He didn’t want to spend money on this horrendous nonsense he knew he’d hate anyway.

“Don’t worry, of course, I’ll pay you in.”

So now they were sitting in three different carriages of a long train being the only customers of this dull attraction. The lack of any other people made Flake uneasy somehow.

Ollie’s Pikachu was sitting alone in one carriage - Schneider didn’t want to share his place next to the bass player with the huge plushie.

“Okay, have fun,” the teenager said unpassionately when he pulled the lever. He was relieved to get his Tinder match browsing moment back when the customers were finally out of his sight.

“That job doesn’t look so bad, I don’t get why the guy looked so disgusted,” Richard whispered to Paul next to him and they both giggled.

The train proceeded slowly at first and Flake was holding Till’s arm tightly.

“Relax, it’s gonna be a really short ride,” the singer tried to calm his horrified friend down. “Let’s have some fun together, even kids have gone through this so it shouldn’t be so scary.”

The soothing wasn’t very convincing though - especially when soon there was a steep downhill. Everybody - except for Pikachu and Flake who had frozen to his place - was screaming and laughing.

Schneider and Ollie raised their hands like in a rock concert, yelling together: “Hell yeah, this is so awesome!”

The keyboardist was already nauseous - the familiar nasty twitch was tickling at the bottom of his belly. _I certainly hope this torment is gonna end soon or otherwise, I’m gonna throw up…_

The downhill was only the beginning - they kept encountering all kinds of weird stuff: a huge doll, playing horrible discords from an organ - Flake hoped he didn’t sound like that on their concerts - a dragon’s head coming out of a tall-case clock, zombies trying to touch them on a styrofoam graveyard and a wizard throwing something nasty-looking balls at them. Richard tried on purpose to get hit by the slimy objects but didn’t succeed.

Then they entered a pitch-black room and Flake’s one of the most horrible nightmares came true: the train stopped. They didn’t have any clue what was going on.

“Okay, what is this now, I can’t see shit!” Schneider snorted.

Then, Flake felt there was something poured over them - something crawling and furry. He tried to shake the things off, but they were everywhere.

The keyboardist jumped out of the carriage and yelled in disgust: “I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR KIDS AND NOT ACTUALLY SCARY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!”

Ollie, who was the only one not screaming and panicking, took his phone and with the tiny light given by it, he finally saw what had been poured over them. “Guys, check this out,” he said and gestured them to come closer to see. “So cool, these are real tarantulas. I used to have one as a pet when I was a kid.”


End file.
